The Darkness Continues Sequel to The Empress
by The Creatress
Summary: Chapter 7 is finally here! Okay, everybody has been waiting forever for this fic! The Digimon Emperor has a daughter. A Digimon, who hates the Emperor for enslaving the Digimon, wants to kill her for revenge.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. Okay?! Now, let's goooooooooooo!!!!!  
***********************************************************  
Author's Note: I didn't feel that the Empress was really over, so I decided to do a sequel. Oh, yes. The ages will be listed below.  
  
- Rose Silverstein  
  
Ken- 19  
Miyako- 19  
Kari- 19  
TK- 19  
Cody- 16  
Tai- 24  
Sora- 24  
Izzy-23  
Matt-24  
Mimi-24  
Joe- 27  
*********************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
The Darkness Continues  
  
  
  
  
  
Earth. Once upon a time a perfect world. Filled with life, beauty and light. Every morning the sun rose in the east starting a brand new day and at night, the moon cast a little light on the darkened planet.  
  
Earth. Now a darkened planet. Day or night, the darkness haunts this once beautiful planet.  
  
Ruled by a merciless couple, the Real World suffers, just as the Digital World did before it.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A.N. (sees everyone glaring at her) It's just the prologue! And before you start throwing tomatoes, please look around and see if you can find the the next chapter. It's beside the author's note. I dunno where that thing with the contents is, but the next chapter's posted!  
  
- Rose Silverstein 


	2. How Things Were

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. Okay?! Now, let's goooooooooooo!!!!!  
***********************************************************  
Author's Note: The characters are adults now. Well, if you're eighteen, you're an adult so I'm going to say that Ken and Yolei are 19. So are Kari, TK, and Davis. Cody is 16. I know that it took me just about orever to put this part up, but hey . . . Mid term's driving me nuts over here.  
  
- Rose Silverstein  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
The Darkness Continues  
Chapter 1-   
By: Rose Silverstein  
Rated: PG-13  
Dedication: Shana (ff.net screen name: A Nobody)  
  
  
  
  
Digimon = Slaves. Humans = Slaves. Well, most of them them anyway. Two people weren't slaves. And those two were the emperor and empress that ruled them. If Julius Caesar had a wife who was just as pretty and powerful as the Digimon Empress, the Digimon Emperor would be Caesar all over again.  
  
The base was still in the Digital World. There was another one in the Real World. The Imperial Palace was in the real world, and another fortress called The Imperial Castle. The Palace was bigger.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kari sprayed the roses of the Imperial Garden some more. At age 19, she wasn't too happy with her life. Her life was totally dull and ached for freedom. She knew the other Digi-destined felt the same way. Her big brother, Tai and her friend, Davis were always trying to think up new ways to escape and set the Real World and the Digital World free. Kari didn't think it was possible anymore. She had lost all hope.  
  
Lots of the slaves, Kari cringed. She didn't like the word. Lots of them stayed at the Imperial Palace. Well, the human slaves. Digimon stayed at the Castle and others at the base. Kari stayed with her family. Or what was left of her family. She and Tai had no clue where in the world their parents were. Right now, she lived in a shack with Tai and Sora. Mimi, Matt and TK lived right next to them.  
  
There were other shacks around them. Davis, Cody, Joe and Izzy's place was near. They formed a small "villiage" near the Palace. Tai and Sora had gotten married and so had Matt and Mimi.  
  
The first time they came back to the Real World since they had been captured was good and bad for the "New Digi-destined." Well, what was left of them anyway. It took about five full years for Kari to accept what had happened. Okay, so maybe not five. But, it took a very long time.  
  
It started of as just the Digimon Emperor. And they were winning that battle. They crushed almost every controll spire there was to crush and set free every single slave there was to set free.  
  
Who in bloody hell knew?! That was the question Davis asked many times when they were explaining what happened in their final battle. He also asked that many times when they were explained the Empress thing.  
  
So, it was good question. The answer was that nobody knew. Sure, some of the older DD thought that the Emperor knew and kept quiet about it so that the attack would've been a total surprise, but the younger ones knew that nobody knew until Yolei ran away. Ken and Yolei knew first. The DD found out later.  
  
It was a nasty shock. The Digimon Empress. Who would've guessed?  
  
They took over the Digital World first. At age fourteen, going on to fifteen, they had the Real World under control. The Digi-destined, old and new, fought back but they won. Something happened. The New ones tried to help from inside the base, or their prision. And the old DD battled with them, but they ended up getting captured.  
  
After that, it was smooth sailing. In less than months, both worlds had a new emperor and a new empress.  
  
All Kari and the other Digi-destined could do now was hope for the best. Just hope.  
  
* * * * * Meanwhile . . . * * * * * In the Throne Room . . . * * * * *  
  
  
"Great!" the empress exclaimed. "What's the matter?" the emperor asked. "Nothing," Yolei replied. She got up off her throne and sat down on his lap, putting her arm around his neck. "Just another great day of ruling two worlds," she said.  
  
Ken chuckled. "You're enjoying this as much as I am, aren't you?" he asked and he trailed his fingers up up of her legs and back down.  
  
Nothing changed much about the dominant couple. Except for the fact that they were married now. And they'd changed their uniforms.  
  
Yolei's uniform was now red and yellow. The skirt was a bit tight with slits at the sides for easy movement. The sleeves came a bit past her elbows and it covered her stomach. It showed off her figure. The skirt was about an inch higher than her knees. Her boots ended right below her knees. And, yeah, she still had the whip.  
  
Ken's went from blue and gold to black. The cape was long and wasn't like the one he had when he was younger. And, DUH, he still had the whip. He also had a lasor sword. There was a small, rectangular box attached to his belt. There was a button on it. When he pressed it, a red lasor shot out.  
  
Other than that, the only difference was that five years ago they were trying to take over two worlds and keep them both in controll. Now, they had controll and ruled them both. 


	3. The Empress is . . . (if yes, she can de...

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. Okay?! Now, let's goooooooooooo!!!!!  
***********************************************************  
Author's Note: Hi guys, I know you guys are all pretty ticked off with me because I took so long to make this update. I'm going to use school as an excuse- I mean reason. I'm sorry and I'll try to be a little bit more faster. Okay, I'll try to be a lot faster. Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I WILL be a whole LOT faster.  
  
- Rose Silverstein  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
The Darkness Continues  
Chapter 2-  
By: Rose Silverstein  
Rated: PG-13  
Dedication: Georgette Gibbons (ff.net screen name: hick with flying monkeys)  
  
  
  
As the first glimmers of twilight painted some gold and red on the sparkling royal blue sea, as animals began to wake up from their slumber, and as plants and flowers began to open up to the light, the world became alive once again.  
  
Anybody watching this happen would've thought that the new rulers hadn't completely destroyed the world that humans had loved. To animals . . . it wasn't as much of a big change to the ones who weren't used for everyday work. They all knew that the world was crumbling.  
  
As the use of technology increased, their were new ways to do tasks that would make humans' lives easier. But at the same time, it was torturing the Earth and nature. Cars and factories were polluting the air everyday, more forests were burned and cut down for paper and other things.  
  
To anybody who had been paying attention to all of this, what was happening agonizingly slowly to the world happened in a few years. But, the slavery and abuse were too much.  
  
But, in a way, the world was reviving from the harsh effects of pollution. Not many people knew this, but the Empress loved beauty. They just took over the world, they weren't trying to destroy it. Besides, what use was a destroyed empire?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Golden sunlight streamed in through the window, into the master bedroom and onto the Empress' face. Acting as an irritating alarm clock, it slowly woke her up.  
  
Opening her eyes for seconds only, she noticed that she had a head ache and a feeling in her stomach. She also felt a lump at the back of her throat. It made her want to throw up. She shut her eyes tight and tried to go back to sleep. She was definetley awake, but she just didn't have the energy to get up. Glancing at the clock, she decided to sleep for a few more hours. She'll just sleep long enough for her head ache and the sick feeling in her stomach to disappear. She felt the Emperor's arms around her slender waiste. Feeling his breath on the back of her neck, she knew that he had his face buried in her long and lustrous, lavender hair.  
  
She suddenly noticed that his breath was uneven. As if on cue, one of his hands went up to her hair and pushed it back. A small smile crept onto her lips, as he bgean to kiss the back of her neck, slowly moving up to her ear.  
  
"Good morning," he whispered into her ear. Pulling the silk sheets closer around her bare body, she turned around to face him. Before she could open her mouth to talk, he pressed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her again.  
  
She was't surprised. He always did that. She kissed back, but at that point, a sharp pain pierced through her head like a knife. She tried to pull away, but she knew there wans't much of chance. He was a hundred times stronger than her and she knew it.  
  
"Ken-Ken, stop!" she managed to choke out. Hearing this, he broke the kiss. Miyako started panting into the pillow, trying to get her stomach to calm down. Her hair fell over her pretty face like a lavender curtain.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ken asked, pushing her hair back behind her ear. "I-I-I," she stammered. Ken raised an eye-brow at his wife. "N-nothing," Miyako stammered, "nothing. I-I just couldn't breathe. That's all." "I've kissed you longer than that before," Ken pointed out.  
  
Miyako didn't answer. He ran his fingers through her hair. "That's alright," he whispered, "as long as you'll be okay tonight." He kissed her forehead. "I won't go to sleep without making love to you, got that?" he asked.  
  
The Empress nodded. Hugging the red, silk sheets around her, she bent down and picked up her night gown off the floor. She slipped it on and rushed into the bathroom.  
  
Ken just frowned. Something was unusually different about her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
After breakfast, Miyako spent what seemed like hours in the washroom vomiting.  
  
The lump in her throat didn't go away. She hadn't eaten any breakfast either. Miyako was starting to get a bad feeling about this. The explanation that popped into her head excited her and worried her at the same time.  
  
It excited her because, she wanted what might be happening. She wasn't sure it was that yet. But, at the same time, she was worried about what the Digimon Emperor would think.  
  
Miyako scanned her entire brain, trying to remember if he had said anything. But, her mind was blank. He hadn't even brought the subject up.  
  
Miyako decided to debate over how to tell him later. First, she wanted to confirm her little hypothesis.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
When Miyako had walked into the hospital wing of the Palace, the two 'head' doctors looked surprised to see her. Her eyes stayed emotionless as she eyed Joe Kido. His friend was standing beside him. Amy looked surprised to see the empress.  
  
She grabbed Amy and pulled her into another room. It looked like a room in a hospital. White bed, a closet, medicine and other stuff. There was only one bed in it.  
  
Miyako slammed the door shut and locked it. "I am not feeling well at all, sister. I need you to tell me what's up."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Well, what's up?!" Miyako demanded. Amy, who was trying to figure out how the empress would react to the news, snapped out of her thoughts. "Alright, I'll tell you," she said. Miyako looked at her, expectantly.  
  
"You're pregnant," she said, loud and clear.  
  
'Oh, yeah!' Miyako thought once she exited the hospital wing, 'wait a second . . . ' She thought of the Emperor. 'Oh no . . . ' Now, she can debate over how to tell him.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
That night . . .   
  
Miyako was laying in his arms, well sorta . . . He was lying down on the bed, his head resting on one of the over stuffed deep-red, satin pillows. She was also laying on the bed, her head resting on his chest.  
  
He arm was hanging across her neck and his fingers were playing with her hair. She'd usually be hanging onto every word he said, but tonight she was too worried.  
  
Ken noticed and suddenly grabbed her shoulder. Miyako gasped and turned to face him. "You aren't listening, are you?" he asked, "something's different about you, Miya. I want to know what it is."  
  
Miyako sat up and he did, too. "Look, I have to tell you something," she said, starring at the hem of her night gown. "Go on," came the reply.  
  
Miyako took a deep breath. "I'm  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
A.N. For those of you who are glaring at me, I'm sorry! I just ended it there because, just as much as Miyako was concerned/curious about what the DE would say . . . I'm also curious. I guess I never thought about it. Okay, peops, what should I do?  
  
- Rose 


	4. Heartaches

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. Okay?! Now, let's goooooooooooo!!!!!  
***********************************************************  
Author's Note: (singing her version of "Ain't it Funny") Ain't it funny when the feelings you just can't deny . . . (stops) Hi, peoplesss!! So, lots of you are sitting there hoping that Ken's reaction would be a pretty one. Well . . . (starts singing) Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel . . .  
  
- Rose  
  
P.S. Read away! And don't forget to review.  
*************************************************************  
  
  
The Darkness Continues  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm pregnant."   
  
Miyako closed her eyes, awaiting his reaction. When she heard nothing, she slowly opened them and looked at him. He was staring back her with a look of disbelief.  
  
Finally after what seemed like hours of silence, he spoke. "You're joking, right?" he asked.  
  
"No." Her voice was a squeak.  
  
She heard the matress creek as he got up. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. He walked outside, into the balcony and stood there.  
  
She didn't know if he had just stormed out or simply walked out. She didn't see the expression on his face.  
  
There was a knot in her stomach. A tight, firm, solid knot of fear. Her vision started to blur as tears started to form in her eyes. She slowly layed back down and buried her face in the pillow.   
  
She tried to fall into the sweet comforts of sleep which sounded very inviting to her at the momment. But, there was a sharp thorn in her heart and a tight knot in her stomach.  
  
She tried to forget about what just happened. She wasn't able to forget, but she managed to cry herself to sleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
It was the same night. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled in the distance. Dark grey coulds had gathered overhead, threatening pour out ice cold rain. The wind howled, lifting leaves, sand and other light objects off the ground, into the air and dropping them back down again.  
  
The sky lit up as another bolt of lightning passed through. The thunder roared louder and more ear splitting then ever before.  
  
The deafening sound woke the empress from her dreamless sleep. She held her breath for a few seconds before realizing that it was only thunder.  
  
Somebody had turned out the lights. It was pitch black inside the room. The only thing that gave it a flash of light occasionally was the lightning.  
  
That was sort of a good thing. But, Miyako remembered, the lightning is always followed by thunder.  
  
Suddenly she felt like a small child. A small child who's afraid of thunder storms.  
  
She started to release her breath, but sucked it back in again when she felt something snake it's way around her waist.  
  
She let out a small gasp. She felt hot breath at the back of her neck. "Ssshhh . . . " a voice whispered, "it's okay. It's just me." She relaxed a little as she recognised the voice.  
  
She was laying on her side. She slowly turned so that she was laying on her back.  
  
"Aren't you angry with me?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
The emperor chuckled softly and gently kissed her moist lips. "Why would I be angry with you?"  
  
A flash of lightning flooded the room with light for a split second, but it was long enough for Miyako to see that his face was barely inches above hers.  
  
If it wasn't so dark, he would have seen the bewildered look on her face. 'Why would I be angry with you?' What kind of a question was *that?* Had he forgotten the conversation they had earlier? Or was he just drunk or something? Of course, he very rarely gets drunk.  
  
"But- but -" she stammered. "I - you - I don't get it." She heard him laugh again.  
  
"I already knew this would happen," he said.  
  
Miyako didn't know what to say. So, she asked the only question which popped into her head.  
  
"Do you want me to get an abortion?" she asked weakly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you happy about this or not?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"You just walked out without saying anything when I told you."  
  
"Is that supposed to mean anything?"  
  
"Please just give me nice, clear, straight-forward answers. Please?"  
  
She heard him sigh. "Look, I'll be honest with you. I'm not very enthusiastic about this."  
  
. . . enthusiastic ?? . . .  
  
She opened her mouth to reply, but he continued. "But, I'm never too enthusiastic about anything new, am I?" There was a pause for a few seconds, but to Miyako it seemed like hours.  
  
"I'll get used to it," he said. He kissed her one last time and she felt him move. He didn't loosen his grip around her slender waist and she still felt his breath slightly on the side of her cheek.  
  
After several long minutes, she finally fell asleep with only one question on her mind. How did he feel really?  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
*******************************************************  
Author's Note: For those of you who are, like, glaring at me because of the short chapter . . . Ummm . . . Please review. Flames will be flamed back. They always are. I like to flame flames. 


	5. Reassurance u think of a better title!

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. Okay?! I think that's it. Oh, yeah! I also don't own Tylenol (sp?) Hell, if I did own it, I'd probably know how to spell it. Now, let's goooooooooooo!!!!!  
***********************************************************  
Author's Note: Hiya! It's me, Rose Silverstein. Who else would it be? A thirteen-year-old Canadian who likes Kaiyako? Of course. Anyways, the last chapter was short and I am going to appologise by making this chapter as long as possible by trying to break the record for 'the longest chapter written by Rose.' Chapter 1 of Straydes is holding the title with 35 pages. Let's see if chapter 4 of TDC will take it away.  
  
- Rose  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, the empress was strolling through the garden in the Digital World, thinking about what happened last night between her and the Digimon Emperor. She had no clue what had happened really. She couldn't tell whether he had been telling the truth or if he'd been lying. He was really good at lying.  
  
Whenever she knew he was lying, she always noticed how he looked whoever he was speaking to in the eye, instead of letting his eyes wander or blinking too much.  
  
She knew he was pretty good at hiding his feelings. He even scared her sometimes. She thought he'd burst or something if he kept everything bottled up. She just knew that it wasn't healthy. She truly worried about him.  
  
Some people (and Digimon) thought that they weren't even in love or anything. They thought that the couple just like to screw eachother for the pleasure of it. Well, they couldn't *be* more wrong.  
  
She actually did love him. If this child was going to break them up, she'd be glad to get rid of it.   
  
Or would she?  
  
She lightly fingered her stomach. She was starting to wonder if he really had wanted her to get an abortion . . .   
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The Digi-destined were at Tai and Sora's place. Some of them sat around the table and some of them just stood around.  
  
Joe had already broke the news. Amy had told him and he had told the rest of the DD.  
  
"Miyako's having a baby," Mimi said, "Wow."   
  
"You know, I never thought I'd see the day," Tai said, shaking his head.   
  
"I hope the kid dies," Davis grumbled. The Digi-destined gasped.  
  
"Davis!" Sora scolded.   
  
"Davis, it's not really the child's fault," Kari pointed out, "it can't help it. I don't think that you have a choise of who you're being born to before you are."   
  
"It'll will grow up to be just like them," Davis insisted.  
  
"Yeah," TK said with a shrug, "but you shouldn't really wish it'd die. Who knows? Maybe, just maybe, the kid'll turn out a little different."  
  
Davis sighed and looked at his friends. "You know, maybe you're right," he sighed.  
  
He suddenly jumped up and ran to the window. He popped his head out and searched the sky.  
  
"Davis, what's wrong?" Kari asked.  
  
"No, it's just that I saw a pig fly by," Davis said as he turned to them. The rest of the Digi-destined sighed.  
  
"Think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Sora asked.  
  
"Boy," her friends said in unison. Sora nodded in agreement.  
  
A few minutes passes in silence. Then, Kari spoke up.  
  
"I feel really sorry that poor child . . . " she muttered.  
  
"Why?" almost half of the others asked.  
  
"Because," Kari said, "I don't think it'd be raised with the kind of love that it deserves, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I know what your talking about," Tai said with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah, they probably got married just becase they liked sleeping together. I really do feel for it," Izzy murmered. "Hey, what do you think?" he asked Joe.  
  
Joe had remained silent for the whole conversation. He seemed deep in thought and Izzy snapped him out of it with his little question. "You guys really shouldn't feel sorry for the kid," he said.  
  
The rest of the Digi-destined stared at him. "You're joking, right?" Matt asked.  
  
Joe shook his head. "Miyako seemed to want the kid. Amy said so. She said she kinda looked happy when she left." He had the group's full attention. But, then he burst the bubble. "But, of course, then, Amy said she wasn't too sure," she finished.  
  
Some of the DD rolled their eyes while the rest just moaned.  
  
"But, if she doesn't want the kid, you guys still shouldn't feel so sorry for it," Joe said.  
  
"Why?" Cody asked.  
  
"Think about it. Either her or Ken would want her to get an abortion," Joe said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Kari said, "But, now I *really* feel sad." Most of the DD nodded their agreement.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Miyako had been pondering over what she should do for almost half an hour. She finally decided to go and talk to him.  
  
He was in the control room, just as she'd suspected. He was typing furiously and kept his eyes on the screens. She guessed he must've known it was her, or, by now, he'd be yelling about knocking before entering.  
  
She closed the door as silently as she could. She walked over to wear he was sitting. She stood about half a meter behind him. She noticed that he was typing a little slower now. He was just pushing a few buttons at a time and wasn't using both his hands.   
  
That made Miyako a little bit nervous. She took a deep breath. 'Alright, come on, girl . . . ' she silently encouraged herself, 'There's nothing to be afraid of.'  
  
She got the nerve to walk over infront of him and finally sit down in his lap.   
  
"Hey," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. For a momment, he didn't answer. He didn't even move. But, then, he slowly moved his arm around her waist and starting to gently caress her sides. That relaxed a bit. If he was angry at her about something, he'd have just stayed stony.  
  
He pressed two buttons at once and all the screens turned blue. "I know what you're here for," Ken said, all of a sudden. She lifted her and looked up at him.  
  
"You want to talk about it," he stated, "Again."  
  
She slowly nodded and he sighed in response.  
  
"Look, baby, I already told you," he said, "what else do you want to hear?"  
  
Miyako rested her head against his shoulder again. "I want to make sure you're telling the truth," she said.  
  
She heard him sigh. "What makes you think that I'm *not* telling the truth in the first place?" he asked, "I looked you in the eye and told you that I was okay with it, didn't I?"  
  
"I know, but . . . " her voice trailed off.  
  
"But what?" he asked, sounding annoyed.  
  
Miyako didn't answer. She didn't know how to answer. How was she supposed to explain this to him? Damn, it all made sense to her when she rehearsed it in her head. It had been perfect. What went wrong *now*? Why does everything go wrong at the last minute? Life was so unfair.  
  
"Hello-o-o?" Ken asked. He waved his hand infront of her face. Miyako finally snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled, not meeting his gaze.  
  
He sighed again. "Look, Miya," he started, "I think I know why-"  
  
"It was dark!" Miyako suddenly blurted out, finally meeting his gaze.  
  
He only stared back at her. Miyako realised how stupid that must've sounded when she saw a look of amusement mixed with the confusion. At least, that was what she thought she saw. The only light was the soft blue glow the monitors were giving off.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"Last night," she replied, quietly.  
  
"Last night? What about last night?" he asked. Why didn't she accept what he'd told her last night? He wasn't drunk or anything . . .   
  
"It's because, well," Miyako stammered, "it was dark-!"  
  
"Yes, we cleared that already," he answered.  
  
"No, I mean, it was dark, so I couldn't really tell if you were looking at me or not," she said, quietly.  
  
They sat in silence for a long minute. To Miyako it seemed like hours.   
  
"Miya?" he finally asked.  
  
"Yeah?" she whispered.  
  
"That's a pathetic reason to be worried," he stated, drily. He really thought it was.  
  
"Well, even if there *was* light in the room, I couldn't make sure," Miyako protested.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ken asked.  
  
"It's because," Miyako started. She stopped for a few seconds. She had to choose her next few words carefully.  
  
"You're so good at hiding your feelings," she said, carefully, "I've seen you look people right into their eyes and lie."  
  
Ken shrugged. "I guess I do," he said, sarcastically, "I'm a good at it, aren't I? Lieing? (sp?)"  
  
"That's not the point," Miyako almost whined, "what you said last night . . . I really don't think that was you talking."  
  
Ken smirked and shook his head. "And you let me or whoever was talking stay with you for the rest of the night anyway." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Ke-e-en . . . Please, just listen to me," she begged.  
  
"Alright, alright," he rolled his eyes, "what were you talking about?"  
  
"I just think that what you said wouldn't have been what you would've said if . . . Oh, Lord," Miyako grumbled. She moaned and buried her head into his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ken asked.  
  
"My head hurts," she said in a small voice.  
  
"Tylenol(sp?) should get rid of it," he answered.  
  
He got up, lifting her up with him. He carried her to another door in the control room. This one was an elevator.  
  
He somehow pushed a button and the door slid open. He stepped in and pushed a few more buttons. The elevator travelled not only up and down, but also to one side of the building and to the other side. It stopped and when it's doors slid open, Ken stepped out into a hallway.  
  
The hallway had shiny, metal walls and a royal blue carpet with yellow and black designs. Beside the doors were small buttons.  
  
Ken walked up to a door and pushed a few buttons. The door slid open to reveal the master bedroom. As he stepped inside, the door closed automatically.  
  
The emperor strolled to the bed. He stopped just half a meter away from it. In one quick movement, he tossed the empress onto it.  
  
"Hey!" Miyako exclaimed, annoyed. She wasn't too happy with the surprise flying lesson, not matter how short it was and even thought she *did* have a safe, soft and comfortable landing. Miyako sat up and glared at him.  
  
Ken just smirked and pushed back a few strands of hair that had fallen over her face during the trip from his arms to the bed.  
  
"How does your head feel now?" he asked. Ken smirked and walked away without another word.  
  
Miyako picked up a pillow and threw it at him. But, she missed and it hit a blue floor lamp instead. The glass lamp fell over and smashed into a million pieces.  
  
Ken just kept on walking. Miyako would've thought he didn't notice the lamp if he han't chuckled as he left.  
  
As the the door was closing, Ken heard Miyako mutter the letters 'S.O.B' under her breath.  
  
Inside the room, Miyako turned off the light, careful not to step on the glass. She layed down on the bed. She smiled as she closed her eyes.  
  
***********************************************************  
Author's Note: That didn't beat 35 pages. But, it was longer than I planned it to be. So, what did you think?  
  
- Rose  
  
p.s. yeah, yeah, the emperor was out of character. 


	6. Audacia

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. Okay?! I think that's it.  
**********************************************************  
Author's Note: Where have I been for a all these months? Where has the story been for all these months? What happened during all these months? All these months? All these months . . . I haven't visited my phychologist for all these months . . . All these months . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
- Rose  
**********************************************************  
Chapter 5- All These Months . . . . (Haahahahaha!! I just called the chapter that because of the joke in the author's note)  
Ten months have passed. Almost eleven. During the time of her pregnancy, the empress did not seem to change that much. The world thought that going into motherhood would change her attitude and her ways.  
  
But, the world was wrong.  
  
The whole world also felt sorry for the child. The news of the empress's pregnancy had spread like wild fire. The world thought that the child would be couped up inside the castle walls, with no friends. That the only thing the child could have was lonliness. Besides, if the child was a friendly one, would his parents let him mingle with the children of slaves.  
  
The world was also wrong about that.  
  
Even though most people were treated as slaves, a lot of them were not. At the empress' request, the emperor let Miyako's family go. Miyako's family didn't really run away or anything like that.  
  
They stayed. They were all able to forgive Miyako. They saw a side of her which the world didn't. They understood why she ran away, but they did make it clear that they wouldn't neglect her if she set the world free again. So, Miya had her whole family back. Well, except for her eldest sister.  
  
Her sister had died from a heart attack when Miyako had been in the Digital World. Even though her family didn't tell the empress, she had died of sorrow. She'd thought that Miyako was dead and that they'd never find her. One thing led to another and it all stopped when she died.  
  
Miyako's other sister had married and had given birth to another little girl. Naoko was one year older than Miyako's own child. She had long, brown hair like her mother. Her eyes were big and green. She was a sweet little girl, who didn't really like getting into messes or fights. She'd rather talk her way out of things. Naoko was her cousin's best friend.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You've taken over two worlds, everybody, well almost everybody, fears you, you're a genius, you're brave-"  
  
"Is this going anywhere?!" Ken cut off Miyako angrily.  
  
Miyako just smiled slyly and nodded. "You're not afraid of anything, except holding your own daughter. I find that funny."  
  
Ken and Miyako were in the nursery. Miyako was gently rocking the cradle in which their new baby girl lay asleep. Ken wasn't all that disappointed about his child being female. In fact he'd told Miyako that she was pretty.  
  
Miyako was amused by this because their daughter had dark blue hair that was almost black and her eyes were violet- just like her daddy.  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything! I just don't get along well with kids," Ken muttered.  
  
Miyako just looked at him. "Yeah, right. What're you afraid of?"  
  
Ken just shrugged.Miyako picked up their daughter. She was now awake. The little girl smiled.  
  
"We haven't thought of a name yet, and she was born two days ago," Miyako said, staring down at her. "Any suggestions?" The empress looked up at the emperor, who was leaning against the wall, expressionless.  
  
Miyako frowned. "You know, you could be a *little* bit more enthusiastic about this." Getting no reply, she continued with the name thing.  
  
"Sara?" she asked. The baby looked up at her mother. Her smile was gone. "No?" Miyako asked the emperor.  
  
Ken simply shook his head.  
  
"Emerald? It's a jewel, you know."  
  
"I know it's a jewel, but we're not calling her Emerald," Ken said shaking his head.  
  
"Jewel, then?"  
  
"Isn't there a singer named Jewel?"  
  
Miyako sighed. "Well, do you have any suggestions?"  
  
Ken didn't say anything.  
  
Miyako didn't say anything for a momment. Finally she sighed and asked, "Alivia?"  
  
"Nice name, but no," he answered.  
  
"Danielle?"  
  
"Too French," he replied. "For some reason, I don't want anything French."  
  
Miyako smiled. He'd had a bit trouble with France.  
  
"Harriette?" she asked.  
  
He stared at her. "Can you spell that for me?" he asked.  
  
Miyako looked at, wondering why he'd want to know that. "H-A-R-R-I-E-T-T-E," Miyako replied. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
Ken frowned.  
  
"You can't say it's French just because it ends with E-T-T-E, Ken," Miyako said, getting a little frustrated. "French people don't pronounce the 'H' sound."  
  
Ken smirked slightly. "Alright, it's too French-Canadian."  
  
He smirked at the empress's bewildered expression.  
  
Miyako just sighed. "Victoria?"  
  
"I attacked Canada on Victoria Day," the emperor replied. He paused. "We aren't naming her after a British queen."  
  
"I never said we were naming her after some dead person. I just thought it was a pretty name. Titania?" Miyako asked.  
  
"No . . . "  
  
"Brook?"  
  
"You know what comes to mind when you say 'Brook'? A blonde bimbo with big-" (a.n. no offence to anybody named "Brook" or any blondes)  
  
"Okay, okay, not Brook. Elizabeth?"  
  
"I already said no British Queens, Miya."  
  
"Alexxia?"  
  
"Audacia."  
  
"I said Alexxia."  
  
"And I'm saying Audacia."  
  
"You want to name her Audacia? That's a great name. Where did you get it from? Did it just pop up in your head right now?" Miyako asked.  
  
"No," he simply replied. "For some reason, "Audacia" was the first thing that came to mind when I first saw her."  
  
"You're saying you already had a name, but you made me do all this thinking for no apparent reason?"  
  
"It was funny," Ken said with a shrug. He grinned. "I wanted to see what kind of pathetic, romantic names you'd come up with. Needless to say, I'm deeply disappointed. I only liked the name 'Alivia' in your whole list," the emperor added, walking out, leaving a very ticked off empress.  
  
The End of Chapter 5  
***************************************************************  
Rose- I'm finished chapter 5!! Woohoo! Well, that took a while, but it's out right?! Yeah, I'm working on my other fics, dun worry. I'm trying very hard to get them all finished. Then, I get a short vacation from ff writing, then I'm back again with new ideas. Well, R&R, I'm not putting up the next chapter before 7 reviews. Au revoir! 


	7. Mortmon

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. Okay?! I think that's it.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Summer's here!!!! School's out! And I'm graduating!!!!!!  
  
- Rose  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The Darkness Continues  
  
Chapter 6  
  
In the darkness of the dimly lit cave, a digimon was kneeling beside a closed coffin. It's body and head was covered by a pitch black cape and hood. It's face was hidden by shadows, but if one got close enough to see it's face, one would see the tears of blood.  
  
The coffin had strange markings on it. It looked as if it was made of a dark metal.  
  
The creature extended a ripped, scarred and disfigured hand. It layed it's hand on the coffin. It's fingers traced along and over a few of the carvings.  
  
"I've visited so many times . . . " From it's voice, one could tell that it was a male.  
  
"They say the evil ones don't cry. You still bring tears to my eyes, my dear sister . . . " The creature paused.  
  
"I promise you, Sister, I will avenge your death. I vow to get revenge on the ones who did this to you. If there is any way, I will bring you to back to life."  
  
He lay his head on the coffin. "This I promise you, Ladydevimon." He raised his head to look at the roof of the cave. "Until, I bring you both back to life . . . please take care of her, Devimon."  
  
Wind and sand swirled up around the creature. All of a sudden, he disappeared.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Ya know where all the monsters are reborn, I think it's Primary Villiage. I forgot the name, so we'll just call it that until I remember or someone tells me)  
  
The creature reappeared in what used to be Primary Villiage with a large book in his arms.  
  
It was night. The run down buildings and toys looked scary. But, the creature wasn't scared; he'd seen much worse. Also, he knew that ghosts can't really hurt him.  
  
Several times he had considered bringing Primary Villiage back to life. But, then there would be too many good Digimon.  
  
"I'm through with this. I have to make a plan. I have to make up my own army. Every Digimon is enslaved. There is only one place where I could make my own forces."  
  
He disappeared and reappeared. This time, in the grave yard. He was still clutching the book.  
  
The book had black leather covers with gold trim and golden letters. But, the gold trim was ripped in some places and the leather looked worn. The once white pages had gone yellow, curtesy of age.  
  
The writing on the covers were like hieroglyphs. Though the heiroglyphs weren't Eygptian, they looked a little similar to Ancient Egyptian writing.  
  
The creature opened the book and flipped through a few pages. He stopped and traced a few of the letters with his fingers.  
  
Then he began to chant. The words he chanted were from an old language. It was made millions of years ago when the Digital World only started to exist. It was forgotten a few million years later.  
  
As he chanted, the graveyard began to glow an unearthly blue. After a few minutes, he stopped. His voice echoed against massive stones, but as soon as the sounds were gone, the blue light dimmed and disappeared.  
  
It was still for a few seconds. No sound, no motion.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, the ground practically exploded. The light returned, but this time it was so bright that it was blinding. The earth cracked. The dead trees fell over. Gravestones snapped. The wind came from no where; it howled as it swirled through the graveyard, adding to the commotion.  
  
During this chaos, the creature never even flinched. He stood firm on the spot and stared out that the grave yard.  
  
Horrible moans started to fill the air.  
  
What happened next would've amazed anyone. But, the creature didn't seem surprised.  
  
Arms shot out of the ground. They were rotting and bloody. Blue veins contrasted against the little white flesh that was left on some of them. They looked like mutants.  
  
After the arms, came the heads. Shoulders . . . Torsoes (sp?) . . . Legs . . .   
  
Bodies. Dead bodies.   
  
Dead Digimon. Virus types, Vaccine types. They were all different once. Some were evil and others good, but they were all here together. With one thing in common: They were all evil now.  
  
Blood was long gone from their veins. Disappeared days after their deaths.  
  
The thick, dark crimson fluid that flew through their veins when they were alive, were now replaced. Darkness surged through them. Their minds and souls were corrupted by hate. Dark hate they felt for the emperor.  
  
Their deaths only helped build their hate. Wherever they went, Heaven or Hell, it didn't matter. They were back on earth, with a vengeance.  
  
The creature waited as the Zombie-type Digimon lined up before him. Once they were paying attention to him, he spoke.  
  
"I'll get straight to the point. I know what you're all thinking, and it's true. I brought you back from the dead. For one purpose only . . . To destroy the emperor!" the creature yelled. "We've all been destroyed by him! We all want revenge. I can lead you to his destruction. Join me . . . " His voice trailed off.  
  
A zombie in the front spoke after a few seconds of silence. "Who are you?" it asked. It looked like a mutant Ogremon.   
  
"I was once known as someone else. No one can recognise me now. Now, I am known as . . . Mortmon."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Imperial Palace . . .   
  
It was 11:35pm. The night sky had been clear with stars and a crescent moon only minutes ago. Now, the wind howled and clouds blocked out the moon and star light.  
  
Miyako broke away from the emperor. "Did the weather suddenly change?" she asked, glancing out the window.  
  
"Shut up," came the reply.  
  
She felt him kiss her neck. Dismissing the weather, she turned her attention back to what she'd beeen doing before. But, still . . . it was strange . . .   
  
The End of Chapter 6  
  
************************************************************  
  
A.N. Alright, there's chapter 6 for ya! See, I am working hard!   
  
BTW, Mortmon was called "Deathmon" in the sneak preview. Because I think "Deathmon" is kind, i dunno, really basic, not very unique. . . ya know what i mean.   
  
"Morter" in French means, "to die." So, I got the the, what's it called, root, i think, so, there ya have it.  
  
to die = morter, "mort"er, mortmon.  
  
. . . . should it be "mortemon?" . . . . oh, well.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(goes back to singing)  
  
DO YOU REMEMBER ME?  
  
LOST FOR SO LONG!  
  
WILL YOU BE ON THE OTHER SIDE,  
  
OR WILL YOU FORGET ME?  
  
I'M DIEING . ..   
  
PRAYING . . .  
  
PLEADING . . .   
  
AND SCREAMING!  
  
AM I TOO LOST TO BE SAVED?  
  
AM I TOO LOST?  
  
MY GOD, MY TOURNIQUET,  
  
RETURN TO ME SALVATION . . . 


	8. Stuff happens

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. Okay?! I think that's it.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Summer's here!!!! School's out! And I'm graduating!!!!!!  
  
- Rose  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The Darkness Continues  
  
Chapter 6  
  
In the darkness of the dimly lit cave, a digimon was kneeling beside a closed coffin. It's body and head was covered by a pitch black cape and hood. It's face was hidden by shadows, but if one got close enough to see it's face, one would see the tears of blood.  
  
The coffin had strange markings on it. It looked as if it was made of a dark metal.  
  
The creature extended a ripped, scarred and disfigured hand. It layed it's hand on the coffin. It's fingers traced along and over a few of the carvings.  
  
"I've visited so many times . . . " From it's voice, one could tell that it was a male.  
  
"They say the evil ones don't cry. You still bring tears to my eyes, my dear sister . . . " The creature paused.  
  
"I promise you, Sister, I will avenge your death. I vow to get revenge on the ones who did this to you. If there is any way, I will bring you to back to life."  
  
He lay his head on the coffin. "This I promise you, Ladydevimon." He raised his head to look at the roof of the cave. "Until, I bring you both back to life . . . please take care of her, Devimon."  
  
Wind and sand swirled up around the creature. All of a sudden, he disappeared.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Ya know where all the monsters are reborn, I think it's Primary Villiage. I forgot the name, so we'll just call it that until I remember or someone tells me)  
  
The creature reappeared in what used to be Primary Villiage with a large book in his arms.  
  
It was night. The run down buildings and toys looked scary. But, the creature wasn't scared; he'd seen much worse. Also, he knew that ghosts can't really hurt him.  
  
Several times he had considered bringing Primary Villiage back to life. But, then there would be too many good Digimon.  
  
"I'm through with this. I have to make a plan. I have to make up my own army. Every Digimon is enslaved. There is only one place where I could make my own forces."  
  
He disappeared and reappeared. This time, in the grave yard. He was still clutching the book.  
  
The book had black leather covers with gold trim and golden letters. But, the gold trim was ripped in some places and the leather looked worn. The once white pages had gone yellow, curtesy of age.  
  
The writing on the covers were like hieroglyphs. Though the heiroglyphs weren't Eygptian, they looked a little similar to Ancient Egyptian writing.  
  
The creature opened the book and flipped through a few pages. He stopped and traced a few of the letters with his fingers.  
  
Then he began to chant. The words he chanted were from an old language. It was made millions of years ago when the Digital World only started to exist. It was forgotten a few million years later.  
  
As he chanted, the graveyard began to glow an unearthly blue. After a few minutes, he stopped. His voice echoed against massive stones, but as soon as the sounds were gone, the blue light dimmed and disappeared.  
  
It was still for a few seconds. No sound, no motion.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, the ground practically exploded. The light returned, but this time it was so bright that it was blinding. The earth cracked. The dead trees fell over. Gravestones snapped. The wind came from no where; it howled as it swirled through the graveyard, adding to the commotion.  
  
During this chaos, the creature never even flinched. He stood firm on the spot and stared out that the grave yard.  
  
Horrible moans started to fill the air.  
  
What happened next would've amazed anyone. But, the creature didn't seem surprised.  
  
Arms shot out of the ground. They were rotting and bloody. Blue veins contrasted against the little white flesh that was left on some of them. They looked like mutants.  
  
After the arms, came the heads. Shoulders . . . Torsoes (sp?) . . . Legs . . .   
  
Bodies. Dead bodies.   
  
Dead Digimon. Virus types, Vaccine types. They were all different once. Some were evil and others good, but they were all here together. With one thing in common: They were all evil now.  
  
Blood was long gone from their veins. Disappeared days after their deaths.  
  
The thick, dark crimson fluid that flew through their veins when they were alive, were now replaced. Darkness surged through them. Their minds and souls were corrupted by hate. Dark hate they felt for the emperor.  
  
Their deaths only helped build their hate. Wherever they went, Heaven or Hell, it didn't matter. They were back on earth, with a vengeance.  
  
The creature waited as the Zombie-type Digimon lined up before him. Once they were paying attention to him, he spoke.  
  
"I'll get straight to the point. I know what you're all thinking, and it's true. I brought you back from the dead. For one purpose only . . . To destroy the emperor!" the creature yelled. "We've all been destroyed by him! We all want revenge. I can lead you to his destruction. Join me . . . " His voice trailed off.  
  
A zombie in the front spoke after a few seconds of silence. "Who are you?" it asked. It looked like a mutant Ogremon.   
  
"I was once known as someone else. No one can recognise me now. Now, I am known as . . . Mortmon."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Imperial Palace . . .   
  
It was 11:35pm. The night sky had been clear with stars and a crescent moon only minutes ago. Now, the wind howled and clouds blocked out the moon and star light.  
  
Miyako broke away from the emperor. "Did the weather suddenly change?" she asked, glancing out the window.  
  
"Shut up," came the reply.  
  
She felt him kiss her neck. Dismissing the weather, she turned her attention back to what she'd beeen doing before. But, still . . . it was strange . . .   
  
The End of Chapter 6  
  
************************************************************  
  
A.N. Alright, there's chapter 6 for ya! See, I am working hard! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(goes back to singing)  
  
DO YOU REMEMBER ME?  
  
LOST FOR SO LONG!  
  
WILL YOU BE ON THE OTHER SIDE,  
  
OR WILL YOU FORGET ME?  
  
I'M DIEING . ..   
  
PRAYING . . .  
  
PLEADING . . .   
  
AND SCREAMING!  
  
AM I TOO LOST TO BE SAVED?  
  
AM I TOO LOST?  
  
MY GOD, MY TOURNIQUET,  
  
RETURN TO ME SALVATION . . . 


End file.
